


Gust, A Wind's Tale

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fictional World, Fluff but attempting to be serious, M/M, Magic, powers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun just wanted to belong. But he just can’t seem to stay out of trouble. When one incident he was involved with almost killed his best friend, everything was about to change in his life.Now Sehun will face his greatest challenge yet. And that is to face the witch that everyone in town was afraid of. It was fight or die for Sehun now.But what he didn’t expect was to find the witch…heartbroken. And no matter what the stories say of the witch, Sehun can’t just kill a weak and defenseless witch. So he decided to help the witch get back to his feet and then kill him. That was the plan.But something more sinister in the forest has other plans for him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	Gust, A Wind's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a made-up world, some thing you have to learn first before reading:
> 
> Magikos – though not mentioned in the story, this is the Kingdom where the story takes place.  
Avalon – the town where Sehun came from; the town nearest to the forest where Junmyeon lives.  
Magician – anyone manifesting magical capabilities and has gone through proper education and training.  
Witch – anyone who has magical capabilities who hasn’t undergone proper education; they tend to live alone and prefers potions to spells.  
Warlock – any magician who works for the royal family and their army; they tend to be wise and powerful as they provide counsel in wars, hence their name.  
Wielders – legendary beings who can control the natural elements; legends say that there were five magical beings who served under the royal family but turned their backs on Magikos and vanished without a trace; the people of Magikos still live in fear of them.  
Branding – a punishment given to a magician who had done a great offense; when one is branded, he will be limited to perform magic depending on the number of his strikes.

He can hear their whispers.

He can see them pointing at him as he passed.

He can see the disapproving looks of his teachers and the adults that he can come across.

He can see all of them but that doesn’t matter to him.

After all, Oh Sehun was used to it.

There was another incident during his least favorite class, _Brewing – Advanced Class_. But he was only partly to be blamed. He can’t help it if his teacher, Professor Babo, was incapable of teaching him. Sehun was merely suggesting a faster way to brew a sleeping potion but Professor Babo had him stand at the back of the class. But that didn’t stop Sehun from still performing his shortcut method of brewing the potion.

A little drop of green vial here and a little drop of pink vial there and Sehun's cauldron was boiling. He managed to create a sleeping potion, more powerful than what was indicated in the book. When their teacher made rounds to check on their potion, Sehun attempted to stir his cauldron one last time. It exploded and its contents rained inside the room. His classmates and teacher were soaked apart from him. He was sure that Professor Babo was about to cast a spell on him however his teacher suddenly dropped on the floor along with his classmates. Then he can hear synchronized snoring.

So that was the reason why he just received an earful from the headmaster and his parents being called into the school. Again. He was informed that his classmates and teacher were fine but they won’t be waking up any time soon.

“Sehun!”

Sehun glanced back to see his best friend, Jongin, running towards him.

“Ew, you smell like rotten eggs,” Jongin scrunched his nose, leaning slightly away from him.

“Yeah, well, that’s the sleeping potion for you,” Sehun shrugged.

“No, sleeping potions supposed to smell like lavender and peppermint, you know, because those two scents help in sleeping faster,” Jongin said.

Sehun rolled his eyes. Jongin was the smartest Magician in their year. Sehun believed that Jongin was the smartest Magician ever but his best friend was just too modest to admit it. Which was too opposite of him.

Sehun spent most of his time outside the classroom rather than inside. He wasn't a bad student. The teachers just don't want him inside their class since he always made it difficult for them. It was not Sehun's fault that he's too inquisitive and too resourceful to do what his teachers told him to do.

And it was one of life's greatest mysteries why the two of them are still friends. Jongin was beloved by everyone whereas everyone just raises their brows when Sehun is present. He even asked Jongin why they are still friends despite the huge difference in their personalities and Jongin just told him that there's no reason why two people are friends. They just are.

“Gladly nothing too serious I hope?” Jongin asked about Sehun’s punishment.

Sehun shook his head. "I think the headmaster has run out of ideas on how to punish me. He just told me to go home and refrain from doing magic."

Jongin gasped. “Will they be Branding you again?”

“No,” Sehun replied, his left hand automatically holding his right wrist. He can still remember the pain that the Branding has caused.

Branding was done when a Magician has done something awful or terrible to a fellow Magician or has caused harm to others. When a Magician is branded, his ability to use magic has been limited. There were only a handful of cases of Branding and Sehun was, unfortunately, one of them.

It happened when he was ten. It was the first day of class and Sehun was just too excited for it to begin. It was always his dream to become the best Magician. In their town called Avalon, the better you are at magic, the better is your status in life. Sehun’s family was non-Magic, meaning they show no manifestation of magical capabilities. Sehun was the first one in their family to do so.

During the first day of class, he was too eager to impress his teachers. And it worked out well for a while until he saw that Jongin got bullied because of the color of his skin. His skin was darker than the normal fair skin of the Avalon townsfolk. Sehun couldn’t take it. He didn’t know what exactly happened. One thing he was calling for the bullies to stop and then the next everyone was sprawled on the ground. The bullies suffered multiple injuries and Sehun was locked in a wooden cage for the duration of the investigation.

Sehun was not expelled but he was punished. And no one can explain to him what had happened. He was just told to keep quiet and accept his punishment if he wishes to stay in school. Despite him being a child, he was still branded. A glowing steel rod touched and burned his skin leaving a straight-line mark on his wrist. A strike. It will limit his magic. A powerful incantation was cast upon that steel rod that shall limit that magic of anyone it touches.

Sehun wasn’t able to sleep that night, not only because of how painful it was, but he clearly remembered the looks on his parents’ faces when the rod touched his skin. The next day, everyone avoided Sehun apart from Jongin. Since then, Sehun was careful in using his magic but he can’t help little lapses. But thankfully nothing too serious.

“There he is,” Jongin suddenly whispered and pulled Sehun to a stop.

Sehun looked to where Jongin has looked. Only to smirk when he saw who Jongin was referring to.

“I can’t believe you’re crushing on someone older than you!”

"Shut up," Jongin hissed. "He's only a year older than us. Oh my god, he's coming to us. How do I look?"

“Ugly,” Sehun answered.

Jongin kicked him in the shin before turning to the newcomer with a huge smile. “Senior Kyungsoo.”

“Hello, Jongin, Sehun,” the older greeted. “My Sehun, that was quite a ruckus you’ve made.”

“Yeah? And what about it?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Between you and I, I think Professor Babo does need to sleep for a long time."

Sehun was shocked to hear a comment like that against their professors. And especially not from someone who was respected as their Senior Do Kyungsoo.

“May I borrow Jongin for a moment? There’s something I needed to tell him,” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh, go ahead and snog already,” Sehun said which made his friend turn red. Jongin tried to kick him again but Sehun was quick this time. He stepped back away from Jongin and his friend lost his balance but Kyungsoo managed to get hold of him.

“I’m so sorry, Senior,” Jongin apologized and tried to move away but Kyungsoo didn’t release his hold on him.

“See you later, lovebirds!” Sehun shouted as he ran away from the couple.

Sehun stayed behind and hid in the library to study. It was the only place where he can freely study, away from all the judging looks of students and teachers alike. When the sun was low, he packed his things and made his way on an empty courtyard towards the gates.

Except it wasn't empty.

Three burly students were there, apparently waiting for him.

Sehun pulled at this bag and walked fast straight past them.

“Hey, Oh,” one of them called but Sehun didn’t stop until one of them tugged at his backpack, hard. The bag split and its contents spilled on the ground.

Sehun muttered a curse before crouching down and picking up his things, the three above him giggling like little kids.

When Sehun was picking up his notebook, the last of the spilled content, a foot came down on his hand to stop him.

“Why are you in a hurry?”

“Back off,” Sehun gritted. These boys knew that Sehun can’t afford to be in trouble anymore that’s why they picked the perfect time to agitate him.

“Or what, big boy?”

Sehun suddenly yanked off his hand under the foot stepping on him, making the boy almost lost his balance. Suddenly, the other two boys pulled Sehun up, grabbing at his arms.

“I heard that you made an entire class sleep,” the other guy spoke. Now Sehun can see their faces, he identified them as Ki-Nam, In-sik, and Sang-jun. The three boys that have constantly harassed him and Jongin.

“What do you want?,” Sehun hissed, trying to escape from their hold. Sehun was bigger than them but it was one against three.

“Nothing, big boy,” Ki-Nam stepped back and removed his jacket. “We just want some payback to what you did to us last week.” Without any warning, Ki-Nam swung his fist, landing squarely on Sehun’s stomach. Sehun doubled over in pain, his vision swimming. “Keep him up,” Ki-Nam said as he swung a punch again, this time on Sehun’s face.

In-Sik and Sang-jun let go of Sehun and he promptly crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach.

“That was your fault,” Sehun choked.

“What’s going on there?”

“N-no,” Sehun said weakly when he heard Jongin’s voice coming closer.

“Look who’s here to join the party,” Ki-Nam sneered.

“Sehun! Are you okay?” Jongin crouched down to check on him.

“Leave,” Sehun tried to push Jongin away but Jongin was already standing up.

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m going to report you to the headmaster!” Jongin said.

“Oooohhh, I’m scared,” Ki-Nam said in a mock-frightened voice. “You think you’re so hot shot since you’re the teachers’ favorite?”

“Leave now or I will report you!” Jongin warned.

“Nah,” Ki-Nam responded. “How about you join your friend on the ground too?”

Sehun heard Jongin’s weak protest then he heard his friend grunting, then falling to the ground beside him. The three bullies continued kicking Jongin while his friend was begging them to stop.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came upon them, knocking the three on their asses.

“What’s going on?” Sehun heard In-sik frantically asking.

“Help!”

Sehun felt a surge of energy coursing through his body as he stood up. The three boys looked at him with terror in their eyes. It was then that Sehun realized that he was the one commanding the wind.

Sehun raised his hand and the three boys were being lifted in the air, the wind swirling around them.

“No! Please stop!” Ki-Nam shouted.

“Stop? Did you stop when my friend begged you to?” Sehun yelled, raising his hand again and lifting the others higher and higher until they were several feet off the ground.

“Sehun stop!”

Sehun looked over to Jongin who was slowly standing to his feet. “Stand back, Jongin.”

“Stop!” Jongin shouted again. “You’re suffocating them!”

Sehun looked upon the three boys in confusion. Jongin was right. The three boys in the air were struggling to breathe. They were starting to turn blue. “No, they deserve to learn a lesson!”

“Sehun, stop!”

Jongin ran to stop his friend but when Sehun turned to him, Sehun's eyes glowed gold. Sehun raised his hand towards Jongin's direction and suddenly a blast of wind hit him in the chest, propelling him backward towards a wall.

“Jongin!”

Sehun looked at the newcomer and was ready to blast him off too but Kyungsoo didn’t pay him any attention. Kyungsoo ran towards Jongin’s unconscious body.

“Oh Sehun, what have you done?!”

Sehun finally realized what he’d done. His eyes turned back to normal and the wind around them weakening. Sehun put his hands down, the three boys landing ungracefully, a heap of bodies on the ground. The three wisely scurried away. Sehun immediately ran to Kyungsoo who was cradling Jongin’s head on his lap. Jongin was bleeding.

“Jongin!”

“No!” Kyungsoo raised a hand to stop Sehun from coming near. “Don’t come near him!”

“Senior, please,” Sehun tried to move forward but he can’t move past the shield that Kyungsoo made around him and Jongin. “Senior, I’m sorry!”

“Call for help, he’s not breathing!” Kyungsoo shouted. “Go and get help! I’ll try to stop the bleeding!” Kyungsoo’s hand passed over Jongin’s face while muttering a silent incantation. The bleeding stopped and Jongin’s body shuddered. “Come on, Jongin, breathe damn it!”

After several seconds, Jongin finally gasped for breath.

Sehun’s knees buckled in relief and then cried. He tried again but Kyungsoo’s shield still wasn’t lifted. “Senior…”

"No, Sehun," Kyungsoo said as he continued passing his hand over Jongin's body, mending the cuts and bruises that Jongin sustained during the fall. "Go and call for help. We need to bring Jongin to the infirmary."

Sehun wiped his tears and nodded. Then he ran to call for help.

Sehun was sent to isolation, a rope tightly tied around his wrists. It wasn’t a handcuff but to any Magicians, an enchanted rope was as good as one. The rope won’t allow them to use any Magic at all.

After calling for help, he was pulled aside by the teachers, asking him questions he can’t quite comprehend as his mind was worried for his friend. Then someone was tying his hands and he was pushed into the isolation room, then being told off to reflect upon himself. Several hours have passed but no one has come to check on him yet.

The door suddenly opened and Kyungsoo walked in.

“How’s Jongin?” Sehun rose from his chair.

Kyungsoo placed the tray of food on the table and gestured for Sehun to sit back down. Kyungsoo sighed as he sat opposite Sehun.

“He’s fine, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said. “He’s conscious now. He wanted to see you too but the Healers didn’t want him to move. They’re keeping him overnight so they can check on him for relapse.”

Sehun sobbed at the news.

“Sehun, please eat.”

Sehun shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat,” Kyungsoo said but Sehun still shook his head. “Sehun...what happened out there? Ki-Nam said that you were controlling the wind. How is that possible? No one can control the natural elements.”

Sehun looked at his bound hands. He can still remember the surge of power that came to him. “I...I don’t know. Did Ki-Nam tell everything?”

“Don’t worry, Jongin was there to testify against them,” Kyungsoo answered. “But...the wind controlling...Sehun, you don’t know how serious that is.”

“I don’t know how it happened,” Sehun said. “I just felt so helpless lying on the ground and watching my best friend being beaten up. I just called for help in my mind and then...and then...I can suddenly control the wind. Senior, what's happening to me?"

“Have you spoken to anyone about this?” Kyungsoo asked. When Sehun shook his head, he sighed in relief. “Look, Sehun, when anyone asks, just say you don’t know what happened.”

“What? Why?”

"We have five natural elements: wind, water, land, fire, and light. There were stories...about these beings who can control these elements but they always turned out to be evil. They were feared, they were ruthless, leaving wrath and wreckage in their wake," Kyungsoo said.

“But...they were just stories right?”

“I thought so too but...you know about the Witch that lived in the forest, right?” Kyungsoo asked and Sehun nodded. “They said that he can control water. That’s why he was banished. He drowned an entire village, killing everyone in it. Including his own family.”

“But...I’m not like him! I’m just me! I’m me! I’m just trying to learn Magic!”

“I know,” Kyungsoo patted Sehun’s hands in reassurance. “But whatever they will ask you, just say you don’t know. Don’t ever say you controlled the wind.”

“But I did,” Sehun sobbed.

“Sehun, if you value your life, your parents’ and Jongin’s, you will lie and tell them you don’t know.”

At the mention of his parents’ name, Sehun nodded. “Senior, they will brand me, won’t they?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “The council is gathering today.”

Sehun gripped his right wrist. “Senior, can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t let my parents attend the council hearing,” Sehun said.

“Sehun, they have to be present,” Kyungsoo said.

“Please? I can’t stand it when I see their faces broken again when the council will brand me,” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo sighed again. "I'll see what I can do," Kyungsoo held Sehun's hands. "Jongin and I will try to talk to the council and plead them about the branding. Everything wasn't your fault, Sehun. It was Ki-Nam and his friends. They should be the ones punished."

“But they weren’t the ones who almost killed their best friend,” Sehun said.

There was a knock on the door, indicating the end of Kyungsoo’s visit.

Kyungsoo stood up. “Sehun, remember, whatever they ask, don’t ever tell them you controlled the wind, okay?”

Sehun didn't know how Kyungsoo did it but he made good with his promise. Sehun's parents weren't allowed into the council hearing. It was only Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Ki-Nam and his friends and the council that was inside the council hall.

Sehun stood before the Council of Rainbows, the council ruling over Avalon, made up of four women and three men, each representing the colors of the rainbow. They were the wise council who guides the town and enforces their laws. Sehun stood in contrast with his black robes versus the brightly colored robes of the council.

The hearing was called to order. Ki-Nam and his friends’ involvement in the event weren’t looked over and the boys were also punished to do community service before being dismissed from the hall.

“Witnesses say that you controlled the wind, is that true?” Lord Green asked.

Kyungsoo’s words echoed in Sehun’s head. “No, sir.”

“So you’re saying that what the witnesses saw was wrong?” Lady Red inquired.

Sehun nodded. “I...I don’t know what came over me,” Sehun said. “I don’t know how it happened.”

“Are you saying you were possessed?” Lady Violet asked.

Sehun sneaked a glance at Kyungsoo who gave a tiny nod. "Yes," Sehun's voice slightly shook.

“An eyewitness did say that his eyes glowed golden,” Lord Yellow said.

“The council will deliberate and we shall give our judgment in a few minutes,” Lady Violet said as she led the council out of the hall.

The moment they were alone, Jongin and Kyungsoo immediately ran to Sehun. Jongin wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“Jongin, I’m so sorry,” Sehun sobbed.

"I'm fine," Jongin said. "I'm okay," Jongin released him and turned to Kyungsoo. "What the worst-case scenario?"

“It will be obvious that they will brand him,” Kyungsoo said rather serious.

“How many strikes?” Jongin asked.

“Two,” Kyungsoo said hesitantly. “Three,” he amended.

“Three strikes?,” Jongin gasped. “That’d be like taking his Magic away from him! He will be severely limited!”

“Jongin, it’s okay. I deserved it anyway,” Sehun said.

“No,” Jongin cried. “Branding is a lifetime punishment! It can’t be undone! How will you do Magic then? We were supposed to become the greatest Magicians!”

“I will still become the greatest Magician, what are you saying?" Sehun tried to smile at his best friend but he failed.

Jongin was about to say something when the doors opened and the council entered the room again. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin away from Sehun.

“The council has deliberated,” Lady Orange stood. “And it has decided to brand Oh Sehun three strikes and to suspend him from school for one month. He is not to partake in any Magical activities in the duration of his suspension. Mr. Oh, please hold out your wrist.”

Sehun can hear his best friend whimpering behind him. But Sehun has accepted his punishment. He knew in his heart that he deserved more because almost killed his best friend. But he accepted his punishment just the same.

Sehun raised his right wrist and pulling up his sleeve. The ghost of pain throbbed in his wrist. He felt as if the old, single strike in his wrist can sense that another will join it soon.

Lady Violet came to him holding a long steel rod she conjured out of nowhere. The tip of the rod glowed red and Sehun can feel the heat emanating from it as Lady Violet came closer.

“I’m sorry, my boy,” Lady Violet quietly whispered. She gently touched his wrist and saw the strike she had given him when the boy before him was just ten years old. “Does it still hurt? Even now?”

“Yes, my lady,” Sehun replied.

“I’ll be very quick,” Lady Violet said as she pressed the tip of the rod in Sehun’s wrist.

At the first touch of the rod on his skin, it was searing hot and Sehun bit his tongue to refrain himself from screaming. When the final strike was pressed into his skin, Sehun almost blacked out from the pain. Then Sehun felt something cool and soothing on his throbbing wrist and he saw that it was now being wrapped in a bandage, magically.

"You brave, brave boy," Lady Violet whispered as if a caress. "Go, your parents are waiting for you outside," Lady Violet said. The council slowly filed out of the room, with Lady Violet being the last one out.

"Sehun,” Jongin sobbed when he saw Sehun’s bandaged wrist. “Does it hurt?”

Sehun nodded. “But I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo clapped Sehun’s shoulder. “Come on, your parents are waiting.”

Sehun's mother immediately ran towards him and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, my boy! My boy!"

“Mom, I’m so sorry!”

His father joined the embrace. “Let’s get you home.”

His mother was sobbing all the way home, gripping Sehun’s hand tightly, her thumbs brushing over Sehun’s bandaged wrist.

“They wouldn’t let us see you,” Sehun’s father said as they were inside their house. “We asked Kyungsoo to see you on our behalf. Are you hungry?”

Sehun nodded and his father left to the kitchen. “Mom, I’m so sorry,” Sehun said.

“Shh,” his mother crooned as she untied the bandage. The strikes were still red and her finger hovered over them. “Does it hurt?”

“Not more than it did a while ago,” Sehun answered.

His mother raised his wrist towards her face and kissed the lines. Then she put it down and applied a cool balm on the strikes. “Do you know when you first manifested the ability to do Magic, your father and I were so happy?” she said. “You’re the first in the family who could do it. We were so happy and so proud. But if we knew that this is what’s waiting for you, then we shouldn’t have prayed hard for you to have Magic.”

"Mom, please don't," Sehun said. "I am happy that I can do Magic. I am. But I'm sorry for turning out to be a disappointment."

“Don’t ever say that,” his father had returned with Sehun’s food. “You never disappointed us.”

Sehun bowed his head in shame. He can’t forgive himself for breaking his parents’ hearts over and over again.

There was a knock on the door and his father went to open it.

“Lady Violet,” his father declared.

Sehun and his mother stood and bowed as the councilwoman entered their house, closely followed by Kyungsoo.

“Can I please speak to your son?” Lady Violet asked. “In private, please. I can’t stay long.”

The three Ohs looked at each other. Then Sehun’s father moved.

“You can talk in my study,” he led them in his study. “Would you like something to drink, your ladyship?”

"I'm fine, Mr. Oh. I need to talk to your son," she replied.

Sehun looked at his father then nodded. His father closed the door behind him, leaving Sehun alone with Lady Violet.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Lady Violet said immediately when the door closed. “That boy, Ki-Nam, his family is meeting with some of the council members as we speak, asking them to give you a much more severe punishment.”

“What?”

“Don’t interrupt me. I must leave quickly,” Lady Violet said. “With four strikes on your wrist, it will be hard for you to do Magic and I doubt that the school will be much of a help to you,” she continued. “Kyungsoo said that you always wanted to be a great Magician?” she asked and Sehun nodded. “But you can’t do that now. Not with the strikes on your wrist. But…”

“But?”

“There’s a way.”

“What?”

"In the forest lived a witch, said to be the most feared and evil of all creatures," Lady Violet said. "His beauty has driven several men mad, and his voice like a siren's, luring people to their deaths. The town has been trying to kill him but wasn't successful. Avalon is still in fear of this witch."

“Yes, Senior Kyungsoo mentioned it to me.”

“If you kill the witch, you will be welcomed back by the town. They will receive you in hero’s welcome.”

“Kill the witch? How can I do that when my Magic is limited? I can’t even control my Magic!”

“You’re resourceful and from what I understand, you barely even used your full Magic when the first strike was branded on your skin. I know you will be severely limited but I know you can do it.”

“But that witch is a powerful one. What makes you think that I can take him? When I’m severely limited in my Magic!”

“Because I know what you are, Oh Sehun. You may have convinced the council that you didn’t control the wind but I know you did. I saw it with my own eyes. You controlled the wind.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open and he stood up from his seat. “Did Senior Kyungsoo tell you?”

"Don't worry, boy," Lady Violet said. "I was the one who told him to tell you to lie because I can't help you much once you'll be suspected to be a Wielder," she added. "I don't know yet if you are one of the five who can control the elements. But I saw what you can do." She saw the disbelief and confusion in the boy's face. "Look, I'm not forcing you to do it but I can tell you that's the only way you can redeem yourself in this town. Think of what your parents will have to face every day should you stay here and do nothing but just accept your punishment." Lady Violet walked towards the door and opened it. "Here's what will happen tomorrow. You will be called again for another hearing. The council won't be merciful this time. They will invite your parents and they will be humiliated along with you. The council will bring upon your worst punishment yet."

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re a good kid, great even, and I hate that there’s nothing much this town can offer you. This town has shunned you and your family when all you ever wanted was to be accepted, to belong. This town has been horrible to you but you didn’t let that break you. And that’s the reason why I think you can defeat the witch. Because you’re a good Magician but above all, you’re a great man. I hope you choose wisely, my dear.”

Sehun had trouble sleeping. Lady Violet’s words kept playing in his head. He thought about what she said which was absurd in his ears because even Sehun can’t call himself a good Magician. But she had a point. He can no longer bear watching his parents being outright ignored in the streets just because they have a fool for a son. He can take whatever punishments the town will give him but he can’t take it if his parents will also receive it.

Sehun wrote a goodbye letter to his parents, telling them about everything and assuring them that he will be back. Then he packed a bag and went on his way towards Lady Violet's mansion. It was Kyungsoo who received him and despite it being late, he was being expected. He was being led to the ladyship's study.

“Sehun, you don’t have to do this,” Kyungsoo said. “The witch isn’t some student’s business. We have powerful Magicians who could take on him. This isn’t -”

“Kyungsoo, please take care of Jongin for me,” Sehun said. That was the first time he said the other person’s name outright.

“Sehun, you might get killed!”

“I know. But what’s the difference? At least I can die trying,” Sehun said.

“Are you hearing yourself?” Kyungsoo asked him angrily. “I should’ve let Jongin talk you out of this.”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet. But I’ll tell him in the morning.”

“You’re the one who told me to lie.”

“Because I was trying to get you out of danger! But now you’re running straight right into it!”

"Then what do you want me to do? You want me to stay here, lived out my punishment, waiting for another punishment to come? Let’s admit it. This town hates me. And even if I will just sneeze, this town will find a way to punish me for it,” Sehun aired out his frustration. “And you would know that since you live under a councilwoman’s house. Look, my parents and Jongin...even you will be in danger the longer I stay here and just do nothing. At least with me gone…”

The door to the study opened and Sehun heard his name being called.

“Sehun, please,” Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun’s hand. “Think of your parents. Think of Jongin.”

Sehun held unto Kyungsoo’s hand before dropping his hold. “I am. That’s why I am doing this. You wouldn’t understand because you have no parents.” Sehun knew it was harsh but that was his intention so that Kyungsoo will let him go. Kyungsoo was an orphan adopted by Lady Violet when he was ten. Kyungsoo lived in a mountain village that was covered up with land when a strong earthquake hit the village then a landslide occurred. Kyungsoo was the only survivor.

The door to the study closed behind Sehun and Lady Violet was gazing at him as he crossed the threshold. She was no longer in her council garb. She was wearing a plain black dress and her hair was down. It was the first time Sehun seeing a member of the council out of their council robes.

“Have you decided?”

“Yes. And I will do it.”

There was a triumphant smile in Lady Violet’s face. It was a fleeting moment, Sehun wasn’t even sure it was there. Or maybe the flickering fire on the fireplace was playing tricks with his eyes.

Lady Violet walked towards him and held his hands. A shiver ran up Sehun’s spine and he can’t help but shudder.

“I’m giving you a blessing, for safe passage in the forest. I’m not too powerful now and my blessing could only get you not far but it’s better than nothing. Thank you, my brave boy. I will call for help and send him in your way. Best be off now. Kyungsoo will take you to the forest. Good luck, my child.”

The ride inside the carriage was quiet and Sehun was afraid to speak first. He had hurt Kyungsoo, who did nothing but help him throughout the ordeal. And he repaid him by saying such hurtful words.

Kyungsoo walked him towards the edge of the forest. “This is as far as I can go.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You’re right. I will never understand what it’s like to have parents. But if doing this is the only way you can keep them safe, then I will no longer question you.” Sehun didn’t expect it but the shorter boy pulled him in an embrace. “Please come back safely, Sehun. Please come back safely to us.”

Sehun choked back a sob. Those words will be the final comforting words he will hear in a long time. Or maybe ever. He took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Kyungsoo released him and smiled at him.

“I will,” Sehun promised.

Sehun doesn't know what time it was already. He was sure he was so deep into the forest. He can no longer see the sun and it was getting quieter and quieter as he trudged on. Which was surprising because he thought the forest would be howling by now. He then thought if this was brought about by Lady Violet's blessing.

He was getting tired and felt he was going nowhere. He consulted the map in his hand again, the one that Kyungsoo gave him as a parting gift. It was to direct him to the heart of the forest, where the witch resides. But Sehun believed he was going in circles. He decided to mark the tree nearest him just to be sure.

And true enough, he came back across the tree he just marked.

"This is ridiculous," Sehun muttered. Sehun raised his hand and concentrated. He never tried a locating spell before so he doesn't know if it will work. _"Show me the way!"_

The strikes on Sehun's wrist burned, reminding Sehun that he can't fully utilize his magic. But Sehun didn't give up his concentration. He finally felt a shift in his environment and the right way finally lit up, only seconds before it disappeared.

Sehun was panting heavily, beads of sweat decorated his forehead. He didn't realize that a locating spell would be that hard and taxing.

Sehun memorized the lit path even if he just saw it briefly. Apart from his talent in mischief, Sehun was gifted with a great memory. He followed the path only to fall into a trap not moments later. The ground beneath him opened up. Sehun managed to grab hold on the edge.

"Help! Anybody!"

But no one was there.

Sehun tried to lift his body but it was no use. His arms were now quivering and he's slowly losing grip.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of white and a dog of white fur was sitting a few feet away. Its beady black eyes were staring right into Sehun's eyes like it was looking into its soul.

"Doggy. Good doggy," Sehun looked around and spotted a huge vine that he could use to hoist himself up. "Good doggy, go fetch that vine up there and bring it to me, yeah?"

Sehun was losing hope as the dog just stay where it was. His arms started to feel numb. Then, the dog moved to where the vine was, nudging it with his snout.

"Yes! That's it! Bring it here, boy!"

The dog did as was told, pushing the vine with its snout, towards Sehun but then stopped when the vine was only inches from Sehun's fingers.

"A little more, boy," Sehun strained. The vine was so close. But the dog sat and yawned then lied down, resting its head on its front paws.

"You little…," with his last bit of strength, Sehun pulled his body up and was able to grasp the vine before his arms gave up, pulling himself up until he was safely out of the hole.

Sehun lied down on his back, panting, feeling every bit of his body on fire. He can barely move his arms.

He rolled over to see the dog looking back at him. "Thanks, doggy. Though it was more me," Sehun said as he tried to stand up. He lost his bag and the map when he fell into the hole.

"I'm screwed," Sehun said. "I'm gonna die here. And they will never find my body. Oh, my poor parents. How will they bury me?"

Sehun heard a bark and he looked back to the dog, who was now walking to a certain path. The dog stopped from time to time and looked back at Sehun. Sehun finally understood that the dog wanted him to follow.

"I must be crazy. I'm following a dog," he muttered. But he did follow the dog.

The white fluff ball led him to a sparkling stream and Sehun's throat burned at the sight. He never realized how thirsty he was.

He lied down face front and cupped water into his hands and then into his mouth.

Sehun felt like he just tasted heaven.

Then suddenly, Sehun heard a terrible wail. It sounded like a dying animal. The hairs at the back of his neck stood. Sehun raised his arms, ready to defend himself. His wrist starting to burn again, protesting his use of magic.

The wails got louder each time. Sehun recalled in his head what were the defense and attack spells he can readily use.

"Little doggy, better stay here," he told the dog but when he looked down, the dog was already gone. "Stupid dog."

Sehun almost jumped when he heard the wailing again. He squinted, trying to locate where the sounds were coming from. The sound was coming from across the stream. He paced back several steps. He ran then flung himself in the air, with a little magic to help him. He landed softly across the bank. He massaged his wrist as it was still throbbing.

Sehun walked further, towards where the sound was coming from. Then a house finally came into view. But it wasn't an ordinary house.

The house was askew, painted in purple, gold, and black and anyone who passed that side of the forest would not miss that.

"Unless of course…," Sehun made a realization.

He had just found the witch's lair!

Sehun was panicking. He didn't expect that he would meet the witch sooner but he can't back down now. He recalled every story he had heard about the witch, which in hindsight, Sehun thought, wasn't a good idea because the stories get sinister every time.

He already had a plan on defeating the witch. He will just have him bound so he can't use his powers on him. Starve him to weaken him.

And then kill him.

But the first step, binding the witch, will be the most difficult of them all.

The wailings have stopped but Sehun can hear someone sniffling inside. Sehun raised his hands in preparation, not minding the discomfort he's feeling on his wrist.

He didn't need to get that far in the house. When he opened the door, he saw a hunching figure in the middle of the living room.

"Yohan?"

_"Bind!"_ Sehun yelled the moment the witch turned to him.

The witch was caught surprised. Magical ropes materialized out of thin air and latched onto the witch's hands and feet, toppling him over.

"It's over for you, witch!" Sehun stood over him, trying to sound intimidating even though he's almost shitting in his pants.

"Over...yes...my life is over!" the witch wailed again.

"Wait, what?" Sehun was confused. He thought that the wailings came from the witch's victims which he probably was torturing but he didn't expect it to come from the witch himself. "You were the one who's crying? Dude, I can hear you from over a mile!"

"So you heard me but Yohan didn't?" the witch cried. "He's leaving me!"

Sehun stood perplexed and he can't help but think that maybe he did fell into the hole earlier and he was in an alternate dimension.

Or maybe he got the wrong person.

"Wait, are you the witch in this forest?"

"Yes," the witch sniffled.

"Like the witch in the stories? The most fearful, evil, cruel and vile witch in the forest?"

"The one that lures men into their deaths and eats babies for breakfast?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, that's me. Though I don't know where they got their stories from," the witch got into sitting position. "Can you untie me please?" the witch sniffled.

"Wait, dude," Sehun can't believe he was reasoning with the witch. "You're supposed to be all-powerful! You can't even break free from a simple binding spell? Let alone block it?"

"I can," the witch sniveled. "But I just have no energy." But the ropes on his hands and feet turned to water and the witch broke free and he got up. Sehun immediately stepped back and stood in defense. "Did you, by chance, met a warlock on your way here?"

"N-no," Sehun answered. He was more concerned that the witch was now free and could attack him any second. He raised his hands again to attack the witch first but his wrist burned badly. He may have just reached his quota on magic usage for the day.

"He left me!" the witch wailed again. He marched towards Sehun, who was ready to tackle him, then did the most unthinkable thing to him.

He hugged him.

Tightly.

"Why would he leave me? He told me he loves me and he promised to never leave me! He promised to take me out of this wretched place! I even allowed him to repaint the house to black! I hate the color black!"

Sehun didn't know what else to do. So he raised his hand then patted the witch's back, gently. “There, there.”

Sehun was shouting at himself in his brain. He was supposed to kill the witch but instead, he was comforting him.

He heard his stomach grumbling and Sehun bit back a curse. He hadn't eaten anything since the night he left and he can't believe his stomach chose the time to complain not when he was...what exactly was he doing?

"I'm also hungry," the witch sniffled. "But I'm too tired to cook!" he bawled. "Can you cook?"

Sehun blinked. "What?"

"Can you cook for me please?" the witch looked up to him with puppy eyes.

Sehun knew that the witch was a vile creature. Evil. Merciless. But now seeing him with his own two eyes...were the stories actually true?

"Okay, I'll cook," Sehun sighed.

"Great!" the witch exclaimed. "Kitchen's through that door," he pointed to the door on the left. "There's stock on the cupboard if not, there's always the garden," he added cheerily. "I'll go and be miserable in my room," the witch then sobbed. He quickly went from crying to smiling to crying again in few seconds.

Sehun watched as the witch walked out of the living room to the stairs until he was out of sight.

Sehun followed the instructions given to him and went to the kitchen only to be surprised.

The kitchen looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. And it smells. Badly.

"What the heck is this?" Sehun can't help but ask loudly.

But there was nothing he could do. He was indeed hungry and he had to eat. And he had to start planning a different way to kill the witch.

So he looked for anything to cook on. The cupboard was almost empty and Sehun looked through the dusty window. The garden was full of vegetables. So he stepped out and went to the garden to pick what he will cook.

Sehun can't stand untidiness so while he waited for the soup to boil, he cleaned the kitchen. And he used a little magic. His wrist didn't hurt like before since the magic he used weren't that advanced.

He was halfway through cleaning when he uncovered an old book, buried under a pile of trash and unwashed dishes.

Sehun looked at it. It was a book of old spells and magic, something he didn't see in the vast libraries of Avalon.

While he waved his hand for the cleaning to continue, Sehun turned on the pages of the book and began reading. The texts in the book were really old and fading. He even had a hard time reading some of the words. But he was fascinated.

The soup was all ready just in time he finished cleaning the kitchen. He folded the page of the book where he last read and put it in his coat pocket. He tasted the soup and he figured it was tolerable, given the scarce resources. And he can't be picky. Not in his situation.

He poured in another bowl. For the witch.

Then his hand stilled.

He could poison the witch. It would be easier for him. He'll just have to find a deadly mushroom.

But there was tugging in his heart. He doesn't know why he is even hesitating.

The witch was distracted.

Weak.

Heartbroken.

He must act now.

But Sehun doesn't want to do it. Not when he knew the witch would be defenseless.

"I really have a death wish," Sehun muttered as he picked up the tray and walked upstairs.

There were only three rooms upstairs and it was easier to see which room belongs to the witch since it was open and Sehun can already see how messy it was.

"Food's ready," he called, waiting for the witch to invite him in. "Hello?" he called again since he didn't receive any response.

He pushed the door with his elbow and entered the room.

The floor was littered with discarded clothes, books, and several other things. Sehun wondered how anyone can sleep in such a messy room.

"Hey," he kicked the bed. "Food's ready."

The witch only stirred but didn't wake up. He was mumbling and sniffling.

Sehun rolled his eyes. How did the fearsome witch in the stories became a sobbing mess?

Sehun cleared the table next to the bed so that he can place the tray. He touched the witch's shoulder and gave it a shake.

"Hey, witch, come on. Wake up," he said but the witch didn't wake up.

Sehun sighed. He'll just eat first then come back and to wake him up again.

He was about to leave when something gleamed on the floor. He picked it up. It was just a small leather drawstring pouch. Smaller than Sehun's fist. He was confused about how the leather pouch shone but when he opened it, he saw a dagger's handle. Which confused him even more because how could a dagger fit into it?

He pulled the dagger out. It was as long as his forearm. It's bejeweled handle gleamed even in the darkness of the room. Its blade shone brightly. There was an inscription on the blade, written in an old language but Sehun didn't have a hard time reading it. Sehun was always gifted when it comes to reading old languages.

_He who controls the wind, wields me._

Sehun gripped on the handle and lifted the dagger to see clearly. The moment he did this, he felt a sudden surge of energy in his body, like he was being shocked by lightning. His wrist was throbbing badly that he almost dropped the dagger but he held on. The energy surge was over as fast as it came.

"What was that?" Sehun asked himself. His heart was still beating fast and adrenaline still coursed through his body. He turned towards the bed where the witch was sleeping.

Sehun approached the bed, gripping the dagger tightly. One slash across the witch's throat and it all will be over. He can go back home as a hero.

Sehun pulled down the blanket to expose the witch's throat. He let his eyes roamed over the witch's face. He can't fathom how someone who looked so beautiful and peaceful is the monster in all of the stories.

One slash. Just one slash.

Sehun heard growling behind him. He immediately stepped away from the bed, hiding the dagger behind him. A small dog, a different one this time, was baring his teeth at him. The dog continued to growl until he leaped into the bed and laid down protectively on the witch's neck.

Sehun placed the dagger inside the pouch and the dog finally stopped growling. With one last look inside the room, Sehun ran downstairs.

Junmyeon woke up with a growling stomach and a dry throat. He pushed himself up and surprised to see Byul sleeping beside him. He patted Byul's head and inhaled. There was another surprise as he smelled something delicious.

There was a bowl of soup was on his table. With a flip of his hand, the soup and tea on the tray heated up. He picked up the spoon and took a tentative taste. And he almost moaned. It was indeed delicious.

He finished the soup in no time and tried to recall the past hour, or has it been hours since he'd fallen asleep.

Yohan, his warlock boyfriend, dumped him. He was devastated, of course, but he was more infuriated at Yohan. Because Junmyeon thought he finally found a companion in the lonely forest but that stupid warlock only used him.

"Stupid," Junmyeon muttered. He wasn't sure if it was meant for Yohan or him.

He did love Yohan. He truly did. Yohan was handsome and kind when they started that is. But he was a little bit slow on the magic stuff. Which Junmyeon found so odd since warlocks were supposed to be powerful and wise.

Junmyeon shook his head. He knew that there's more to life than Yohan but he can't feel but be sad that he'll be alone again in the forest.

Then, he heard a noise like several things falling and breaking all at once. And it came from downstairs.

"Right," Junmyeon remembered that there was someone else in the house when he had his breakdown.

With a snap of his fingers, the tray of empty bowl and cup disappeared and he knew it'll become a pile in the kitchen. He was meaning to clean up but he easily becomes distracted every time Yohan visits him. But now Yohan won't be coming, he can now do the cleaning.

He heard someone cursing when he descended the stairs. He readied himself in case it was an attacker or someone claiming to have come and kill him.

That joke, not funny, was tiring Junmyeon. He doesn't know what the townsfolk from the nearby town heard about him but they're misinformed. He heard that he was a monster, a siren, an evil creature who kills men and magicians he comes across. Which was so ironic since he was the one helping those fools every time they got lost in the forest.

And he was the one protecting them from the evil lurking inside the forest! That was first and foremost the reason why his mentor left him in the forest!

"Why can't I get this right?"

He heard the stranger talking loudly. Junmyeon took a peek inside the living room, which was now sparkling clean. Junmyeon had to do a double-take. He noticed how his house was clean.

The books that were floating in the air around the person standing in the room suddenly dropped. And there was cursing again.

"The secret is your fingers," Junmyeon finally let himself known.

The stranger was startled, almost falling back when he turned. He had his hands raised as if trying to shield himself from an attack.

Junmyeon ignored that defensive stature and proceeded to snap his fingers. The books on the ground started floating.

"See?"

"How do you do that without muttering the spell?"

"With lots of practice," Junmyeon said. He waved his hand and the books returned to the shelves. With another snap of his fingers, the stranger's hands were now bound together. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The stranger struggled, trying to break free. "Let me go."

"No. I won't give you a chance to kill me."

The stranger scoffed. "Dude, if I wanted to kill you, I had two chances a while ago. I could've poisoned the soup that you just ate and I could've slit your throat while you were sleeping."

Junmyeon's brows rose. The stranger was right. He had a lot of opportunities to indeed kill him. Junmyeon had been reckless. He let a stranger into his home when he was distracted and defenseless.

"Still."

"Fine," but the stranger broke free of his bindings easily, turning the rope into a white smoke.

"How did you do that?" Junmyeon asked.

"I saw you did it so I followed what you did."

"But that...it took me…," Junmyeon was flabbergasted. "Who are you?"

"My name is Oh Sehun. I came from Avalon."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Most of the townsfolk who came to kill him heralded from that town. "Let me guess. You're here to kill me?"

Sehun blinked. "Uhm. Yes."

"Great," Junmyeon muttered.

"But not now."

"Well, that's new," Junmyeon said. "Humor me then, Oh Sehun. Why not kill me now? Why kill me later?"

"Well...you're not yourself."

"Explain."

"You're supposed to be powerful! You're the most feared creature in this forest! You've sent countless men to their deaths!"

"So many wrongs in those statements," Junmyeon muttered.

"And I can't kill you now. Not when you're nursing a broken heart."

"What?" Junmyeon asked rather loudly. "Oh." Right, he was supposed to be broken-hearted. But the young man before him was interesting. "So your plan is…?"

"To help you back on your feet until you're well to fight me."

"Right, yes, of course," Junmyeon said. "Just one question though, did your parents drop you on your head when you were young?"

"No," Sehun looked thoughtful. "But I fell from the second floor of our house when I was two. Thankfully, nothing was broken."

"Apart from your sanity," Junmyeon muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, this has been fascinating, Oh Sehun. At least they sent a funny one this time. So off you go," Junmyeon shooed him.

"I can't leave."

"Oh trust me, you can."

Sehun stomped his foot in frustration. "I don't want to leave! I can't return home empty-handed!"

"Oh just tell them you've killed me! It won't make a difference."

"I don't want to lie!"

That got Junmyeon. "You don't want to lie? You didn't kill me even when you had the opportunities to do so because I'm nursing a broken heart?" Junmyeon repeated. "You're a strange one, Oh Sehun, I must admit that."

"Great! That means I get to stay?"

"Still no," Junmyeon said and he was ready to use his magic to force Sehun out of the house. Junmyeon was missing something so obvious…

"What must I do to make you change your mind?," Sehun asked.

"Wait, how did you find this house?," Junmyeon asked.

"What do you mean how? It's so easy to spot with its bright colors and weird appearance."

"You misunderstand my question," Junmyeon said ignoring the jibe on the house's appearance. "This house is enchanted. No one can come in here unless I say so. How did you find it?"

"I found it just across the stream."

"The stream? You found the stream?"

"Yes? Why do you look so surprised?"

"Because I told you, this house is enchanted! You can't just stumble upon it!"

"Well, I just did!"

Junmyeon was about to argue when he saw a familiar pouch on the table. "Why is that here?"

"Oh," Sehun hurried to the pouch. "I found it on the floor of your room. Look," he pulled out the dagger from the pouch. "So cool right?"

"How did you do that?" Junmyeon asked, perplexed. That pouch has been in his possession since he was young, given to him by his mentor. His mentor told him that the pouch will protect him. But the pouch was just empty.

"You ever heard of magical bags that can store even carriages? I've only heard about it but it's my first time seeing it."

Junmyeon's mind was reeling. "You should not have touched this," he snatched the pouch from Sehun. "This is not yours."

"But it might be," Sehun said. "Look," he turned over the dagger and showed Junmyeon the inscription on the blade.

"That's ancient language. How am I supposed to read it?"

Sehun tried not to roll his eyes. "I can read it. It says _He who controls the wind, wields me_. And I can control the wind. I think. At least that's what they said."

Junmyeon looked at the boy before him. "You claim to be a Wielder? The Wind Wielder at that?"

Sehun sighed. "Look, I'm not sure. But I think I can control the wind. That's what got me into trouble. The first time and second time."

"You? A Wielder?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. Is that why they sent you to me? Because they know I'm a Wielder too?"

Sehun nodded. "They said you can control water. And I saw you turn the ropes into water."

"And you're saying you're the Wind Wielder?"

"Look, I don't need you to believe me. Just let me do what I came here to do."

"And that is to kill me. Do you hear yourself as you speak your words?"

"Uh...yes?"

"That was a rhetorical question," Junmyeon said. "What was your plan again?"

"Help you back on your feet and challenge you to a duel to the death."

"Right, right," Junmyeon tried not to sound so patronizing. Then a plan formed in his head. "Oh," he feigned weakness, clutching his chest. "I think I'm getting dizzy…"

Sehun was startled at Junmyeon's change in demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"I wanna lie down but…," both of them looked at the sofa but it was full books and discarded clothes. "I'm too tired to climb upstairs…"

Sehun fussed at Junmyeon. Remembering how Junmyeon flicked his wrist and snapped his fingers, he followed the gesture muttering _Organize!_ under his breath. The books flew to the shelves and the clothes disappeared.

"Here, you may lay down," he gently guided Junmyeon to the sofa and helped him lie down, making sure he was comfortable. "Is there something else you need?"

"I'm parched from all the crying," Junmyeon made sobbing sounds, making Sehun jumped to his feet.

"I'll get you water," Sehun said. "Wait here."

Junmyeon watched as Sehun ran out of the room. He chuckled. "I could get used to this."

And that was how it went in the weeks that passed. Junmyeon always faked being heartbroken and weak and Sehun came running to him like a trained puppy.

But Junmyeon was also curious. He had been closely studying and testing the boy from time to time.

What he realized was that Sehun was a fast learner. He often caught Sehun watching him do magic and then Sehun proceeded to practice on his own. And Sehun reads and reads various books. More on ancient magic, in languages that Junmyeon can barely read. But Sehun can read it like it was his first language.

But there was something odd that Junmyeon noticed. Junmyeon noticed that Sehun almost always avoids using magic or spells that would require too much energy. And if he did, it looked like it Sehun was physically hurting.

And there's the matter about being a Wielder. Sehun claimed that he was the Wind Wielder. But never did Junmyeon once witnessed Sehun harnessing the wind. The kid could just be lying to him because according to Junmyeon's mentor, Wind Wielders were supposed to be small and light in their steps, like the element they control. But Sehun was the exact opposite. He has a towering height and he moves sluggishly, like dragging his weight.

Junmyeon's thoughts were disrupted when he heard Byul barking.

"What is it, Byul?," Junmyeon asked. Byul was perched on the windowsill, barking in the open window.

Junmyeon cursed. It has started. Just like his mentor predicted. It was confirmed then.

Sehun must be protected at all costs now.

"Stay here and guard the kid," Junmyeon said as he picked up his blue coat and rushed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sehun asked. He was practicing non-verbal spells late into the night.

"Just around," Junmyeon replied.

"It's late," Sehun noted. "Let me come with you."

"Stay," Junmyeon didn't mean to sound so strong but that's exactly what happened. Even Sehun was surprised. "Just...stay here, Sehun. The forest is dangerous at night. And you're unfamiliar with it. So stay here."

"All the more that you need someone with you!"

Junmyeon didn't want to hurt the kid but he can't help it. "If you'll accompany me, you'll just be dead weight. I can't carry on with my task if I also have to think about you. So just stay here, okay?"

Junmyeon's chest clenched when he saw Sehun's fallen face. They have gotten closer over the weeks, despite their arguments and their bickering. And now Junmyeon just hurt Sehun.

"Byul, watch over him. Don't let him out of the house," Junmyeon said as he put on the cloak and went through the door.

Byul pushed the door with his snout until it closed. Then he sat by it, guarding it and looking straight at Sehun.

"I wasn't gonna follow him," Sehun said. Then he trudged upstairs to his room.

Upon reaching his room, he picked up the leather pouch and tied it to the belt loop of his pants. Then he opened the window. He knew Junmyeon would put a protective spell around the house but he had been reading on how to counter protective spells.

Sehun took a deep breath then raised his hand, his palm touching nothing at first. But then it made contact with something and Sehun can see it, the protective barrier that Junmyeon placed. He knew he'll only have a minute. Byul would know what he was doing and he can only hold off the spell for a short time so he must be quick.

Beads of sweat broke out of Sehun's forehead as he muttered the counter-spell over and over until he can finally feel the barrier breaking. His wrist started burning badly. Then he heard a snap and the barrier broke apart. He heard Byul barking downstairs and Sehun climbed on the windows. It was still a long way down and Sehun will now be testing if he was indeed the Wind Wielder. He stood on the window then leaped. He doesn't know if he will either succeed or break his neck. He's about to find out.

He muttered _Wind!_ under his breath and he felt a sudden surge of energy. He landed lightly on his feet and saw how the leaves on the ground were whirling around his feet.

"Yes!"

He heard barking above him and he saw Byul by the window he just jumped out. He raised his hand towards Byul and quickly repaired the barrier so that Byul can't follow him.

"Sorry Byul!"

Sehun ran away fast, just in case Byul can break out from the barrier. When he felt he was far enough, Sehun stopped to catch his breath. He looked around and felt something was wrong. There's not much he can see. It was like the forest was slowly being swallowed by darkness. And it was eerily quiet.

Sehun calmed his racing heart. He had to concentrate if he had to locate Junmyeon. He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. He had read in one of the ancient books that the Wielders can hear each other's heartbeats.

Sehun tried hard. But instead, he heard three other heartbeats. Faint, far, but he can hear them. One was strong and steady, like heavy footfalls on the ground. One was beating wildly and Sehun can feel it pulsing, like flickering fire. And the other one, the farthest one, was fading in and out and he can't quite make out what it was.

Then he heard it. Like running water.

Junmyeon's heartbeat.

Sehun opened his eyes and ran towards where Junmyeon was.

"JUNMYEON!"

Sehun called out Junmyeon's name but there was no reply. Sehun closed his eyes again, trying to hear Junmyeon's heartbeats. He can hear it. And it was close. Sehun opened his eyes again and looked around. There was no one there. There was nothing there, even.

Only the darkness.

Then the cold slowly crept upon him.

Then somehow...suddenly Sehun lost the will to live.

Sehun had sunk to his knees and tears spilled from his eyes. Sehun felt so helpless. He felt so hopeless.

He knew that coming to face the witch was futile and just a childish dream. He knew he would never defeat the witch. It was a suicide mission from the start.

_ **So why not end it now…** _

Sehun can hear someone whispering in his ear.

"Yes...end it now…"

Sehun opened the pouch and pulled out his dagger. The dagger gleamed, even in the darkness. Then he placed it on his neck. The blade was cold too.

_ **Yes...Do it...Just one stroke…** _

"Yes...just one stroke…"

The dagger suddenly flew out from Sehun's hands and he was knocked down on the ground.

"Sehun, get a hold of yourself!"

Sehun felt the coldness slowly leaving him and he was hearing a different voice.

"Sehun! Wake up!"

Something warm was dripping on Sehun's face.

"Junmyeon?"

"Yes! Damn it! Snap out of it!"

The coldness finally left him and Sehun felt like a fog was lifted from his eyes.

Junmyeon was on top of him, gripping tight on Sehun's chest.

When Junmyeon saw that Sehun was no longer engulfed by the darkness, he sat back and allowed the young man to sit up.

"Junmyeon, you're hurt," Sehun reached up to cradle Junmyeon's face. There was a huge cut in his left cheek that was bleeding badly, his lips were cut and there was also a huge gash in his left eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Junmyeon removed Sehun's hands and stood up, pressed the back of his hand on his bleeding cheek. "I told you to stay at home! Did you know what just happened to you?"

Sehun blinked. He can't recall what just happened to him.

Junmyeon cursed. "I don't have time for this. Pick up your dagger and go home!"

Sehun can see Junmyeon was holding something in his hand then it grew and turned into a sword which was shining blue.

"Junmyeon…"

"Go back, Sehun. I don't need you here."

Sehun has had enough. "No! You're in no condition to fight already! You're badly hurt! You're -"

"Did you know you almost took your life? You pressed your dagger on your neck! If I hadn't arrived in time, you'll be dead now!"

Sehun felt up his neck and it stung. But Sehun didn’t have time to ponder upon it as something shot out from the darkness and Junmyeon pushed Sehun out of harm's way.

"I mean it Sehun! Go back!," Junmyeon leaped into the air as the darkness engulfed him and Sehun was all alone again.

He hurriedly picked up his dagger.

Junmyeon had saved him twice now. And he wasn't about to leave him behind.

Anger bubbled up in Sehun's chest.

It was always other people saving him. And it was always those very people who ended up hurt and almost dying.

And he won't let that happen again.

He won't.

Sehun can hear it before he even felt it. He can hear the rustle of the trees. He can hear the wind howling as it engulfed him. Sehun closed his eyes and let the wind take him.

Sehun's eyes glowed golden as he opened them and then raised his dagger forward. The dagger grew in his hand until it formed into a sword. He slashed the air before him and he can hear a growl.

The darkness slowly backed up. He can hear Junmyeon fighting even if he can't see him. Sehun raised his sword again, pointing it where he can hear Junmyeon.

The wind around him was stronger now. He can feel it waiting to be unleashed. He brought his sword down, slashing through the air and releasing a gust of wind.

He can hear a loud thrashing and Junmyeon fell to the ground, a huge shadow of a foot was crushing him in his chest. Junmyeon was barely conscious under it.

"Stop! Release him!," Sehun said loudly. He was the only one talking but he felt like several voices were speaking. "I'm warning you! Go back to where you came from!"

_ **You can't defeat me, boy!** _

"Try me!"

Sehun raised both of his hands, commanding all the wind to do his bidding. His wrist was throbbing badly like his arm was about to fall off but he didn't stop.

Sehun was able to conjure up a huge hurricane and pushed the shadow away, enough for Junmyeon to escape.

"Sehun, stop!" Junmyeon watched in horror as Sehun's eyes glowed brighter and his hair rapidly turning gold. "Sehun, stop or you'll burn out!" Junmyeon shouted over the chaos.

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!"

The shadow disappeared in an angry roar. When the darkness subsided, the wind dispersed.

Junmyeon rushed to catch Sehun before he fell to the ground.

"You stupid, stupid kid," Junmyeon cried over Sehun's unconscious body.

Sehun woke up with an incredibly aching body. He can barely move and every breath was excruciating.

“So, you’re alive.”

Sehun heard a slightly irritated voice. He slowly opened his eyes and was thankful that the room was dimly lit.

“Junmyeon?”

“No, I’m the angel of death.”

“So, still Junmyeon then,” Sehun wanted to smile but his muscles weren’t cooperating. “Ow,” he managed to say when he felt a sharp jab on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Junmyeon muttered. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can drink right now," Sehun said. He tried to get up and Junmyeon helped him get comfortable. "Thanks. How long was I unconscious?"

"A week."

"A week?!"

"Sehun, can you tell me how much you remember?"

"Uhm...you told me to go back home and then darkness swallowed you. I risked your life, someone who saved me. I always risk the life of the people who saved me," Sehun clenched his fists despite his muscles protesting. "I could not live that way. I'm tired of living that way."

"So it's better you die, then?"

"I don't have a death wish."

"But you have no sense of self-preservation either," Junmyeon handed him a mirror.

Sehun was confused about why Junmyeon was handing him a mirror but Junmyeon pointed at his head. Sehun lifted the mirror to his face and gasped. He no longer has black hair. His hair turned golden.

"How did this happen?"

"You almost burned out."

"Burned out?"

Junmyeon nodded. "You are indeed the Wind Wielder," he continued. "You harnessed, controlled the wind to do your bidding, but it almost overtook you."

"Overtook me? What do you mean?"

"It means that you willingly gave your body to the wind, allowing it to control you rather than you controlling it. If that would've happened, you've been gone now. Become with the wind, that is."

Sehun touched his hair. Was he that close to dying again? "And you stopped it?"

"No, but this did," Junmyeon reached up at Sehun's sleeve and pulled it up to reveal the strikes on his wrist. Sehun pulled back his hand immediately, letting the sleeve drop back down to hide it again. "It's no wonder you have trouble performing magic, you've been restricted. Harnessing the wind took so much of your power that the strikes locked and restricted you from using any more."

"How...how did you know that?"

"Because I have the same marks," Junmyeon rolled up his sleeves to show Sehun the strikes in Junmyeon's forearms. He also had four strikes but unlike Sehun, Junmyeon's strikes looked old.

"When did you get that?"

"When I was ten," Junmyeon traced a finger on the brand on his skin. "After I drowned an entire village."

Sehun's eyes widened. "So that story is true then?"

Junmyeon nodded. "I was ten when we moved from the seaside to the countryside. I always hated that we had to move but my parents insisted that I wasn't safe until we were far enough. I didn't know who wanted to harm me. I hated the countryside. I always wanted to be close to the waters. So I always stay by the lake in the mountains. All-day. I only return when it was night time. One day, I returned to my parents' lifeless bodies. Those who were after us finally caught upon us. I remember a woman in a purple cloak saying I shouldn't be harmed, that I should be locked up hurriedly. When she left, I felt it. I just felt it, something bubbling inside me, something pulling from my gut. Like the waves pulling back from the shores only to come back ten folds. I lost consciousness and I woke up inside a cage. They were debating whether to kill me on the spot or not. They told me I drowned the entire village," Junmyeon paused, looking at his hands, remembering that horrific day. "They said they were going to send me to the Citadel where they'll hang me. They called me a Wielder, I don't know what it meant at first, but they called me that name with a bitter taste in their mouths. Then they were pressing a metal rod in my forearm, laughing at me, telling me that I will never be able to use magic. I accepted my fate, I was ready to die and join my parents. But our convoy was ambushed. In the chaos, my cage sprung open. And I took the chance and ran. Ran away as possible. My mentor found me in this forest, almost dying from hunger and dehydration. She immediately knew what I was and she took me into her house. This house. Said she'll protect me and look for others like me. She'd visit from time to time but it has been scarce lately. Last time she'd been here, she was tracking four people who could be Wielders."

Sehun's mind was reeling. But it made a lot more sense to him than all the other stories he'd heard of Junmyeon.

"That thing in the forest...that's the reason why people are dying, isn't it?"

Junmyeon nodded. "To repay the guilt over killing those people in the village - "

"Junmyeon, you were ten and you didn't know how to control your powers," Sehun interrupted him.

"Doesn't change the fact that I killed them," Junmyeon said. "I vowed to protect the towns surrounding the forest. And the people who came here accidentally, I protected them. But I didn't know what I was up against. It has no form. It has no shape. It was just darkness and it seeps into the minds of people and feeds on their fears. I couldn't fight it. My mentor said that she had a vision, that a new Wielder will come to me and when that happens, the monster in the darkness will try to take form and kill the Wielder, for it knows that his end will come upon meeting the Wielder."

"Me?" Sehun pointed at himself.

"Yes, you," Junmyeon answered. "I was really about to send you away until you claimed to be a Wielder. I told myself to keep a close eye on you, check if you were a Wielder. And I thought you were lying. I tried to teach you - "

"Teach me?"

"Do you think I'll carelessly leave around important books and items for you to play and experiment with?" Junmyeon asked. "Then I felt the shift in the forest. You were progressing in your studies, you've been using too much power, the brand working hard to restrict you. Perhaps the monster felt it, that the Wind Wielder was at the forest."

"So you decided to face it alone?"

"Hey, I've done nothing but train and practice magic when I was alone here," Junmyeon said. "I was ready to face it alone. But I underestimated it. It was stronger than I thought."

"But where was it now? What happened? Did I kill it?"

"No," Junmyeon sighed. "But you injured it. I bet it's recuperating and waiting to strike again."

"Then we can't waste any time," Sehun swung his legs out of the bed, his knees almost buckled under his weight.

Junmyeon managed to catch him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't just sit here! You said I'm the one who can defeat it! But I can't defeat it not when I'm incapacitated by the strikes and can't control my power. You have to teach me!"

"Sehun, you need to rest."

Sehun pushed himself away from Junmyeon's hold. "I'm fine!"

Junmyeon slid his leg between Sehun's, gripped Sehun's waist before he threw themselves to the floor. Sehun was writhing on the floor trying to free himself from Junmyeon's tight hold. Junmyeon was atop him, had his head on a headlock.

"If you can free yourself from me in ten counts, then I'll start your training right now," Junmyeon said, his breath fanning across Sehun's cheek.

"Let me go!" Sehun squirmed beneath Junmyeon. But Junmyeon didn't loosen his hold.

Then Sehun can feel it. The surge of energy, power coursing through his veins. There was a sharp pain in his wrist as the strikes were trying to restrict him from using magic but the flow of power didn't stop.

But unlike before, Sehun was now aware of what's happening. He can feel himself slipping like he was about to fall off.

"Rein it in, Sehun," Junmyeon told him, pressing hard on Sehun's chest. "Rein it in!"

But Sehun found it hard to breathe, like being submerged in water. He reached up to Junmyeon to ask for help but when his hand got hold of Junmyeon's forearms, he gripped it tightly and Junmyeon winced in pain.

"Don't let go," Junmyeon firmly said.

Sehun's vision was hazy now and he was getting sleepy. He felt his throat tighten. He looked up at Junmyeon's face to see his eyes glowing blue.

"Don't let go."

Sehun knew it was only them inside the room but when Junmyeon spoke, it seemed like several people were talking.

"Listen to my voice. Don't let go."

Sehun concentrated on Junmyeon's voice, his hand turning numb from holding on too long.

The haze slowly disappeared and the power in his body dissipated.

Then Sehun gasped for breath.

"You okay?"

Junmyeon helped him sit up. Sehun was choking and coughing for air. Junmyeon helped him up so he can sit on the bed.

"W-why did you do that?"

"I was only trying to check if you were strong enough to train," Junmyeon sighed. "I didn't realize how raw your power is."

Sehun took a deep breath to normalize his breathing. "Your eyes glowed...does that mean you can control your power?" he asked and Junmyeon nodded. "Can you teach me then?"

"It looks like we'll be together from now on because we're both Wielders. So yeah, I'll teach you. But I only have one rule."

"And what is that?"

"You always obey what I say."

They spent the succeeding days training and training. Sehun was getting frustrated as Junmyeon only taught him hand and sword combats.

"If I'm going to defeat whatever's in the forest, don't you think I need to practice more on wielding my power?"

"Great things come to those who wait," Junmyeon said as he leaned back on his chaise, watching Sehun's progress.

"But -"

"What's rule number one again?"

Sehun rolled his eyes. "I will always obey you."

"Good. Now, continue what you were doing," Junmyeon said as he picked up a book, opened it and placed it over his face.

Sehun mimicked the way Junmyeon said his command then he stuck a tongue at him.

"I've done this a hundred times already," Sehun grumbled as he raised his dagger and aimed at the target Junmyeon had drawn on the tree. "Stupid witch," he muttered as he was about to throw his dagger at the target.

"I heard that."

Sehun was startled and threw the dagger off mark. It missed the tree altogether and went straight to the bushes. He was grumbling all the way to find it. And it was easy to find because of how it shone.

Sehun almost jumped off when he saw that he wasn't alone.

"You scared me!" he almost screamed at the white dog who suddenly appeared. It was the same dog who saved him when he almost fell into the hole.

"Sehun, it's almost time for dinner!"

He heard Junmyeon calling him and Sehun wanted to chuck his dagger at his supposed mentor. When Sehun found out that Junmyeon was useless in the kitchen, Junmyeon was more than happy to let Sehun cook. And clean. And organize. Even before, Sehun knew that what Junmyeon needed was a house help, not a companion. He even knew that Junmyeon wasn't that heartbroken when his ex left. And that he was faking the whole time just so Sehun will do his bidding.

And like a fool, he did.

The white dog barked and Sehun looked down.

"You hungry? Come on, I'll cook you dinner."

Byul was more than happy another dog was in the house. He was no longer growling every time Sehun passed him.

"How did you find Vivi again?" Junmyeon asked in between bites.

"Who's Vivi?" Sehun dumbly asked.

Junmyeon gave him a look. "You don't know who Vivi is?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew," Sehun replied.

Junmyeon gestured towards where the white dog was lying down beside Byul. "That's Vivi."

"The dog?"

"Your familiar," Junmyeon felt like he was talking to a child. "You do know you have a familiar, right?"

"What's a familiar?"

"Seriously? Don't they teach this at school anymore?"

"They banned witchcraft in Magic schools," Sehun.

Junmyeon sighed. "A familiar is a witch's companion who helps him from time to time. They act as guides and guardians to the witch. They can take the form of an animal or anything they wish to be."

"Wait, so you mean Byul is your familiar?"

"Yes!" Junmyeon said. "Wait, you thought Byul was my pet?"

"Yes?"

There was an answering growl behind Sehun.

"Sorry, Byul," Sehun said. "But I'm not a witch, why do I have a familiar?"

"Familiars are not exclusive to witches. Familiars come to those who possess great magic. Your magic called Vivi. And he had protected you ever since."

It was then Sehun realized. Vivi helped him climb out of the hole. Vivi led him to Junmyeon. And that was the reason why Byul protectively lied down on Junmyeon's neck when Sehun attempted to kill Junmyeon.

Familiars protected them.

"Vivi helped me find you in when the shadows controlled you," Junmyeon said.

"What?"

"I didn't even know you came after me," Junmyeon admitted. "I was fighting for my life but then I saw Vivi, barking and running in circles. I figured he wanted me to follow him. Then I found you just in time."

"Wait, you didn't find me through our heartbeats?"

"What are you talking about?" Junmyeon asked in confusion.

"I've read that Wielders can find each other through heartbeats! I found you because I heard yours! And I found three other ones but they were far away."

"What are you talking about?" Junmyeon repeated. "Wielders can't do that!"

"They can," Sehun stood up and left the room only to return with a torn book in hand. He flipped on the page which he earmarked. Then he slid it to Junmyeon and pointed. "It says that Wielders are connected."

"Sehun, you can read this?" Junmyeon looked up in surprise. "Sehun, this is written in the ancient language. Very ancient language! Not even my mentor was able to read this!"

Sehun blinked in confusion and gazed on the open book. He can read it just fine. "Well, I've been able to read a few languages…"

"Of course," Junmyeon said in understanding. "Your power is wind. Everything spoken becomes part of the air and carried across. That's why you understand and read languages in any form."

"I don't get it."

"I don't expect you to," Junmyeon said. "Perks of being the Wind Wielder I guess," Junmyeon said.

"Anyways, so yeah, that's what it's said here," Sehun said.

Junmyeon picked up the book as he was not familiar with it. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it while cleaning the kitchen when I first arrived here," Sehun answered.

"That's not possible," Junmyeon trailed off as he walked out of the room. Sehun followed him to a locked room, the one he was forbidden to enter. "This is my mentor's room. I'm not allowed here but I'm just trying to check something," Junmyeon raised a hand on the doorknob. He hissed a little and Sehun understood what Junmyeon was feeling. The door could be enchanted with advanced spells and undoing such complicated spells requires a huge amount of magic, so therefore, the brand on Junmyeon's arm was restraining him.

They heard a loud click and the door swung open. Junmyeon had only entered his mentor's study once but he was familiar with everything. He marched up to where the old books were and found that one was missing.

"See?" Junmyeon pointed at the top shelf.

Sehun entered the room and he was like having a deja vu. Like he already entered the same room before. But he can't remember where and when.

"But how did this end up in the kitchen?," Junmyeon asked.

Sehun was too busy looking around the room to respond.

"What's this?" Junmyeon looked on the wooden table. He picked up an envelope addressed to him. "This seems new," he sniffed on the envelope. The ink was still fresh.

It could be an urgent letter from his mentor. She sent it magically. Sending letters via magic was risky since it almost always never reaches its intended recipients but it's the fastest way to send it. He hurriedly tore off the envelope and unfolded the paper.

Junmyeon was already tearing the paper the moment Sehun approached him.

"What did it say?" Sehun asked.

"I must leave now," Junmyeon said urgently.

"I should come with you," Sehun said.

"No. I was under instructions I should be alone," Junmyeon turned to Sehun who was about to say something. "Look, I know you have trouble following my orders but can you please listen to me this once? Stay in the house."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"The letter said to come alone. And unlike you, I follow orders. Promise me, Sehun."

Sehun stared at Junmyeon. He was pleading, he hadn't seen him looked so earnest.

"I promise."

"Don't take this too lightly, Sehun."

Sehun sighed. "I promise. I promise to stay this time."

"Good boy," Junmyeon reached up and petted Sehun's head. "When I return, we will start training with magic."

He knew Junmyeon might just be pulling at his legs but Sehun can't help but feel excited.

Sehun watched as Junmyeon left for his journey, his blue cape billowing behind him. Junmyeon said that he'll be gone not longer than three days and if he doesn't return, Sehun can always check his heartbeat from far away. He knew Junmyeon was just patronizing him but Sehun did indeed planned to do that.

And that was what he was doing exactly.

Sitting cross-legged on his bedroom floor, Sehun had his eyes closed and listened for Junmyeon's heartbeat. He can hear it loud and clear.

Then Sehun tried something different this time. He expanded his scope, trying to look for the other three. He first heard the strong, heavy heartbeat. It was near and it was very familiar. Sehun wondered where he heard that before. Then it expanded again, this time on the pulsing heartbeat. It was no longer racing as compared before but Sehun can't help but still hear like a fire crackling in a fireplace. Then his senses were pulled further this time, on the heartbeat that he can't quite comprehend. It was fleeting. It comes and it goes, he had a hard time hearing it. Then finally, it stopped. It was like catching a firefly with his bare hands. The heartbeat was light but steady but there was something unusual about it.

Then there was a face. He can see it at the back of his mind. A face. A smiling face. A boy with hair as white as snow. The boy was smiling at him. Then his face turned to horror, mouthing something at him. Sehun tried to make out the words but he was having difficulty as he suddenly felt cold.

_...eyes…_

_...open…_

_...now…_

_Open your eyes now!_

Sehun gasped as he opened his eyes. But it was too late now. The room was enveloped in total darkness and Sehun succumbed to it.

Junmyeon can't help but feel that something was amiss the moment he left the house. He can't put his finger on it.

Did he miss the boy already? He asked himself then chided himself. True that he now grew fond of Sehun but to miss him already hours after leaving him, it was too much.

Junmyeon shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wanted to bring Sehun so that his mentor can meet him, showing his mentor that her search had proven to be successful. But his mentor specifically said not to bring Sehun with him.

Junmyeon stopped in his tracks. Then color drained from his face. He immediately turned back and ran as fast as he could towards his house.

As far as Junmyeon knew, his mentor never knew Sehun. Let alone know his name. So how did she know about him?

Junmyeon can now see the stream near the house but he stopped in his tracks. Even without stepping close, Junmyeon knew that darkness had been in his house.

Junmyeon can hear whimpering nearby and he saw Byul limping towards him, pulling an unmoving Vivi by the leg.

"Byul!" Junmyeon crouched down and healed Byul's leg. "Is Vivi alive?"

Byul nudged his snout to Vivi and the white dog whimpered weakly.

Junmyeon sighed in relief. He moved his hands towards the unconscious dog and tried to heal him but Junmyeon's forearm burned. His brand was activated.

"Black magic," Junmyeon muttered. "Where's Sehun?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

Byul pointed his snout to the forest.

Junmyeon nodded then stood up. "Stay here and care for Vivi. I'll bring Sehun back."

Junmyeon was about to leave but something held him back. Byul was tugging at his pants. Junmyeon smiled, crouched down and scratched behind Byul's ears.

"I'll be back, Byul," Junmyeon said. "I always do."

Byul let him go then howled as Junmyeon made his way to the forest.

The forest was getting darker and colder now so it was futile if he'll use the locating spell on Sehun.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and steadied his breath. Sehun's words echoed in his head. He inwardly laughed at Sehun's method of finding him but now he was using it exactly.

Junmyeon can't hear anything else rather than the running stream nearby and the sound of animals moving away hurriedly.

Junmyeon changed his tactics and tried to recall the sound of Sehun's heartbeat. The closest he's been with Sehun was when he knocked him down on the floor trying to make a point. Sehun's heartbeat was loud at that time. So he tried to recall it.

Then finally, all sounds disappeared and he can only hear one sound.

Sehun's heartbeat.

Junmyeon's eyes glowed blue as he opened it. He ripped off the necklace hanging from his neck as he ran towards the sound of Sehun's heartbeat. The cross pendant grew in his hand until he was holding a sword which shone blue in the dark.

He felt he was near now but he can't see anything.

"SEHUN!"

But there was neither echo nor sound. There was a shift in the air and suddenly shadows attacked him. He slashed them off with his sword easily.

"WHERE'S SEHUN?!"

He shouted into the void but the only response he got was an attack.

"SEHUN!"

Junmyeon tried again. He raised his hand, palm up then it started to rain. He stopped the droplets midair and threw them towards the shadows. The rain fell heavier and Junmyeon was able to create a great ball of water. He controlled it, there was a burning sensation in his forearm as his brand starting to protest. Junmyeon swung the huge water ball in the air and the shadows parted where it hit. He suddenly found an opening and Junmyeon targeted it. The shadows parted to reveal Sehun in the middle of it.

Sehun held his sword to his neck. He had several cuts on his face and hands and Junmyeon knew that Sehun put up a fight. But Sehun's eyes were glazed over and his expression was blank.

_ **Make a move and the boy will kill himself.** _

"Sehun! Sehun, it's me!" Junmyeon called, fighting off the shadows trying to grab him.

_ **He can't hear you. He's long gone. He's under my control now.** _

"Sehun!"

Junmyeon got distracted as the sword on Sehun's neck was already cutting his skin. Junmyeon failed to fend off the shadows and one of them managed to stab him on his side.

Junmyeon howled in pain and dropped to his knees. He immediately created a barrier to protect himself but with the continuous onslaught of the shadows and his weakened state, it would only be a matter of time before his barrier breaks.

Junmyeon changed tactics and instead tried to attack Sehun, targeting the sword in his hand. But every time he does, shadows would deflect his attacks.

"SEHUN!"

Junmyeon called again but Sehun was unmoving.

_ **Give up boy! You will never defeat me! I will kill you then I will kill the boy!** _

"You will never have him!"

Junmyeon stabbed his sword on the ground and water rose up out of nowhere. He rose together with the water and like a huge wave, he aimed it towards the shadow.

He immediately ran to Sehun when the shadows released him and Junmyeon pulled at Sehun’s hand.

"Sehun! Sehun, wake up! It's me! Sehun!"

Junmyeon felt a sharp pain in his back as the shadows managed to stab him from behind.

"Sehun!" he punched Sehun's chest. "Damn it, wake up! Sehun!"

He was stabbed on his back again. His knees were about to give up and his vision has become blurry.

"Sehun…," Junmyeon placed his hand above where Sehun's heart was located. He can feel his heartbeat. It pulsed under his palm. "I found you...I managed to find you using this," he said as his eyes were closing. "Find your way back to me."

Sehun can hear someone calling him but the voice seemed so far away. Sehun doesn't know where he was. At first, he was fighting off the shadows and then the next he was in a different place. But there was just darkness. And the unbearable coldness.

He heard his name being called again. And then, there was a sudden warmth in his chest. It reminded him of his mother's singing when he was trying to sleep when he was little. It reminded him of his father carrying him on his shoulders just so Sehun could watch the parade. It reminded him of the afternoons he spent with Jongin talking about Kyungsoo with love in his eyes. It reminded him of how his parents look at each other…

_"Find your way back to me."_

"Junmyeon!"

The darkness disappeared and Sehun gasped for air. He dropped his hand and look around, the shadows retreated slightly.

"Junmyeon!"

He fell to his knees and cradled Junmyeon's head in his lap.

"NO! NO! NO! JUNMYEON!"

Sehun cried as Junmyeon was not moving.

Was not breathing.

_ **HE IS DEAD!** _

Sehun looked up to where the voice was coming from. He gripped his sword and stood up. Then his eyes glowed golden, his wrist starting to ache.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

A strong wind blew into the forest. It was strong enough to knock down the trees nearby. Sehun raised his hand and the wind whirled around him, making a huge hurricane with him in the middle.

The shadows were being ripped apart by the strong wind.

_ **GO AHEAD! YOU WILL BURN OUT! AND I SHALL HAVE FULL CONTROL OF YOU!** _

"I won't," Sehun said but it sounded like a lot of people were talking with him. It even felt several hands were helping him in keeping his hands raised. "I will not burn out as I have finally found a way to control my powers. Wielders were created to protect, they were never meant to harm. It's creatures like you who trigger their untapped powers that they can't control yet and thus create chaos. But not now. Not ever. I have something I wanted to protect and I will vow to do it. You will not harm them any further," Sehun said as the wind started to get even stronger.

The shadows protested, trying to hold onto what little they can hold on to as the wind was ripping them apart.

Sehun's wrist was burning badly and he can feel his muscles and bones start to ache too.

_ **I WILL BE BACK! AND I WILL CRUSH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU AND ALL THE OTHER WIELDERS! I WILL END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!** _

"GO BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Sehun raised both his hands and pulled them sideways. The hurricane ripped apart the last remaining shadows. There was an ear-splitting scream before the last of the shadows disappeared.

Sehun's knees gave out and he fell to the ground beside Junmyeon. He can smell something burning but Sehun didn't care what it was. He was so sleepy and he wanted just to sleep.

He reached sideways, trying to reach out to Junmyeon's hand. He managed to touch his fingertips before he lost consciousness.

***

Kyungsoo felt there was something wrong.

It has been exactly two years since Sehun was gone. Everyone believed him to be dead but Kyungsoo knew he wasn't. Sehun was resourceful and tenacious. He knew Sehun will survive. But they didn't receive any news about him.

"Kyungsoo!"

He saw Jongin jogging up to him. Their relationship ended before it had even begun. When he told Jongin where Sehun went, Jongin didn't forgive Kyungsoo for allowing his best friend to leave. Jongin can't forgive Kyungsoo for not telling him sooner. They haven't talked to each other since then. Until today.

"Jongin."

"I dreamt about him," Jongin said. Even without specifying who it was, Kyungsoo knew who he meant.

"When?"

"Last night."

"You too?" Kyungsoo asked. "What did Sehun say in your dream?"

"He said he was coming back in two days," Jongin was trying so hard not to cry. "He said to tell his parents to prepare to leave. He said that I must prepare to leave."

"He also said the same thing to me!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. "How's that possible?"

"Was he...was he trying to communicate to us through dreams?"

Kyungsoo pondered upon it. Appearing in dreams was uncommon but not unheard of. But only powerful magicians were able to do those kinds of things.

"It could be," Kyungsoo finally said. "Do you believe it?"

"Kyungsoo, I've been waiting to hear from my best friend since he left," Jongin said. "Of course I believe it! Don't you?"

"I do," Kyungsoo replied. "Can you tell Sehun's parents? I'll try to check with Lady Violet about this."

Jongin nodded and then he left.

Kyungsoo marched towards the mansion and proceeded to his mistress' study. The door was open and he entered the room. He was shocked to see his mistress in such a distressed state.

Her hair was unkempt and there was a crazy look in her eyes. The study was in disarray and she was frantically throwing some documents towards the fire.

"My lady? Is something wrong?"

Lady Violet was startled to know she wasn't alone but she managed to compose herself.

"I'm fine, dear."

"Do you need help? Can I get you something?"

"Tea, please," Lady Violet said.

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, looking back once more and wondered what made his mistress so distressed.

The day indicated in their dream finally came. Kyungsoo and Jongin were in Sehun's house together with his parents. Waiting for something...anything.

"Do you think he will come?" Kyungsoo asked.

"He said he will," Jongin answered.

There was a sudden knock on the door and all of them looked towards it. No one moved.

Then, Mr. Oh rose from his seat and walked to the door to open it.

But it wasn't Sehun behind the door. It was Avalon's royal guards.

"What's this?" Mr. Oh asked as five guards barged in.

"Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin, you two are under arrest under the suspicion of threatening a council member," one of the guards said and the rest walked up to the two to bind their hands.

"What?!" Jongin exclaimed.

"What threat?!" Kyungsoo shouted in the commotion.

"A letter exchange between you and Jongin has been found by Lady Violet. It stated there that the two of you planned her ladyship's death in an attempt to exact revenge on her for sending your friend Oh Sehun to death," the guard continued.

"What? I did no such thing! I -"

"Kyungsoo, stop talking. They will hold everything you say against you," Jongin cut him off. "Mr. and Mrs. Oh, please get my parents and tell them what happened."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oh, you're placed under house arrest," the guard spoke. "You will remain in your residence pending the investigation."

Kyungsoo and Jongin were dragged out of the house. The neighbors heard the commotion and were now out of their houses to see the two magicians being paraded like criminals.

They were approaching the square where the Council of Rainbows stood, looking at them.

Kyungsoo glared up his mistress who looked rather smug. He can't understand why his mistress lied and betrayed him. He treated like him a mother but now he was cast aside like dirt.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew. Kyungsoo closed his eyes to protect it from the dust swirling around.

Then he heard several gasps when the wind died down.

A lone figure cloaked in gold with its hood up stood before the council.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lady Violet stepped forward.

"Was this the hero's welcome you promised me, your ladyship? If it is, then damn, such a letdown."

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell as he recognized the voice. The hooded figure brought down his hood to reveal a halo of yellow hair.

"Sehun!" Jongin screamed.

Sehun turned to them and winked. "Sorry, it took me so long to return. I wanted to make an entrance."

The council stepped back when Sehun pointed his sword, which Kyungsoo didn't notice that Sehun was holding, towards Lady Violet.

"I'm just here to pick up my apprentices, Lady Violet, and I don't like it that you had them bound," with his free hand, Sehun snapped his fingers and the guards around Kyungsoo and Jongin flew backward, the binds in their hands disappeared like white smoke.

The two took the opportunity and ran towards Sehun.

"Sehun!" Jongin cried.

"Time for a reunion later," Sehun said. "Unto important matters."

"So you've killed the witch then?" Lady Violet's confidence and smug face never wavered.

"No," Sehun said. "Because the witch wasn't the problem. All right, all of you listen up!" Sehun made his voice louder. "The scary witch you all knew in your stories, he's not the villain. It's this lady here. And the forest is safe now as I managed to banish the evil creature lurking there," Sehun directed to last words to Lady Violet. Her smile faltered. "Oh yes, I defeated and ripped apart your true master," Sehun said as he stepped back.

"Sehun, what are you talking about?" Jongin asked.

"Shh, I'm getting to that part," Sehun said then he turned to Lady Violet again. He was glad the council was there to hear him. "That's what you do, isn't it? Look for the Wielders and kill them," Sehun gritted his teeth. "Wielders don't manifest their powers until they reached the age of ten. Junmyeon was the first Wielder you found but his family kept moving until you found him. You were the lady in purple cloak that Junmyeon saw that day. You were the one who ordered to kill his parents. You accidentally triggered his powers, which you didn't expect. You staged the ambush and set him free only to have found him and adopted him. Perhaps your master ordered you not to kill him yet. But you didn't manage to create a connection with Junmyeon. Junmyeon hated people that's why you two never connected. So you left him in the forest, near where your master was so he can still be kept in check. And you searched for a new Wielder and you found Kyungsoo. He was perfect, he was loved by his family so triggering his powers and blaming him for killing the entire village will eventually break him. And that's where you came in. Always the heroine. You told everyone it was an earthquake to protect Kyungsoo. You needed to gain his trust. And you did...a loved child turned broken was easier to manipulate," Sehun said.

Kyungsoo gasped as this. He clenched his fists and the ground began to shake. Jongin swore that Kyungsoo's eyes glowed light brown. He reached out to Kyungsoo and squeezed his hand. Kyungsoo turned to him, unclenched his fists and the tremors stopped.

"But Kyungsoo wasn't who your master was looking for since his power can't be easily controlled by others," Sehun continued. "You've read that Wielders will attract its fellow Wielders so instead of killing him, you kept him alive then you moved here and found me, the one you were looking for," Sehun said. "All your tactics of triggering Wielders' powers at such a young age were disastrous so you bid your time this time around. You planned everything. You tried so hard to ostracize me, to isolate me so that it will be easier to manipulate me later and you almost succeeded. You did send me to the witch to kill him. Junmyeon was no longer of use to you, so you sent me to kill him. You were confident I can kill him. But you left Junmyeon for far too long that he craved company. He changed. You fully expected Junmyeon to attack me and me attacking back and killing him. But your plan backfired, Lady Violet."

Lady Violet raised her hands and clapped. "So tiring to keep such facade," she took off her violet robe and the violet dress she wore turned black, revealing who she truly was. The crowd that had gathered gasped and stepped back. The once sunny sky was slowly turning to dark. "I underestimated you, Oh Sehun. I guess that was my mistake."

"That wasn't your only mistake," Sehun said.

"And what was my other mistake?" the woman before him transformed entirely. She was dressed in all black. A black cloak appeared on her shoulders, a black staff appeared in her hand.

"You only thought of Wielders as sources of power that can be unleashed and controlled," Sehun gripped on his sword tightly, ready for an attack. "But you never saw them as humans, who longed for love and affection."

"And they're such fools," the woman suddenly raised her staff. Shadows erupted from it.

Sehun immediately called unto the wind to protect the bystanders. But the shadows went straight to Jongin. A column of rock erupted from the ground and absorbed the impact. The column shattered to the ground. Sehun turned to see that Kyungsoo's hands were raised, eyes glowing light brown.

"We'll meet again, Wielders, and this time I will kill all of you."

The woman was engulfed in total darkness and she disappeared, her evil laugh echoing.

The dark skies dissipated and the sun shone again.

The crowd had gone to them in cheers and several questions were thrown. Sehun was being enveloped by his friends, then by the townspeople.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Lord Green demanded. The crowd parted to let the council approach the three.

"I will explain everything clearly, my lords, my ladyships," Sehun addressed the council. "But there are more important people I need to see first."

"Sehun!"

Sehun turned to his parents who were running to him. He met them halfway and held them tightly.

"Oh, my son! My baby!"

"I'm back," Sehun sobbed in his father's shoulders. "I'm back."

***

Kyungsoo and Jongin were already complaining. Sehun kept telling them that they were already near but they still can't find the house.

"This is where I leave you," Sehun turned to them.

"What?" Jongin asked. "You can't leave us here in the middle of the forest!"

"Sehun, are we lost?" Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun chuckled. "No. I know my way back to the house," he said. "But you two, you need to find it on your own."

A gust of wind came down on them and just like that, Sehun disappeared.

"What makes you think they'll find the house?"

Sehun smiled but didn't turn. He was standing by the garden, waiting for his friends to turn up.

"Jongin's intelligent, he will find us," Sehun said. "Besides, the two of them need to work together again if they want to survive the training we prepared for them."

"Hmm. We have so much to do. We have to train them and find the other Wielders," Junmyeon was thoughtful. "But...first and foremost, I'm glad you're home," Junmyeon hugged Sehun from behind and rested his chin on Sehun's shoulder.

"Yes," Sehun said as he covered Junmyeon's hand with his. "I'm glad I'm home too."

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> To the one who gave the prompt, thank you so much. I hoped you enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I went overboard with the story so, peace!
> 
> To everyone who read this, thank you so much for spending time to read it. I know it's a long fic but you still spent time to read it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
